Nygglatho Astartus
Nygglatho Astartus ''(ナイグラート・アスタルトス, Naigurato Asutarutosu)'' is one the fairy caretakers at the Fairy Warehouse on Island 68. She is one of the main supporting characters in Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Background 'Nygglatho Astartus '''is one the fairy caretakers who takes care of the young Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse. She is normally addressed as ''"Nygglatho" by Willem and the other children. Family Background Nygglatho comes from a family of "Trolls" which are a race of powerful carnivorous creatures who are one of the most powerful and feared races in Règles Aile. Her father runs a inn on Island 11. Joining the Orlandry Merchant Guild At some point during her teen years, Nygglatho signed up with the Orlandry Merchant Guild and was assigned to various missions. During one particular mission, Nygglatho was assigned to escort a excavation research team to the surface. On the surface, Nygglatho and her group entered a cave and discovered a petrified Willem Kmetsch frozen beneath some ice. They dug him out and took him back to the Sky Islands where they then defroze him. Joining the Fairy Warehouse Some time later, Nygglatho was caught up in a power struggle within the Guild and was assigned to the Fairy Warehouse as the Orlandry Merchant Guild's liaison between themselves and the Guardian Wings Military as a result. She then witnessed and bore the burden of the deaths of many Fairy Soldiers. Interactions with local residents on Island 68 Initially local residents on Island 68 were generally friendly towards Nygglatho, viewing her as a fellow citizen. This changed however after a local crime organization consisting of mostly Orcs attempted to harm the leprechauns of the Fairy Warehouse. Nygglatho went into their base and singlehandly annhilated them all. News of this feat spread quickly and Nygglatho was treated as a terrifying monster from then on. At one point members of the Elpis Mercentile Federation wanted to recruit Nygglatho due to them desiring to aquire a caretaker for leprechauns, the ultimate weapon of the Regul Aire, and break the Winged Guard’s monopolization on them. Nygglatho turned down the deal as she knew the leprechauns wouldn’t be treated as children but as weapons in their hands. The Elpis Orc officer then attempted to capture Nygglatho by force but she easily defeated the beastmen body guards the officer brought with him, destroying a restaurant in the process. This intensified her fearsome reputation. Appearance Nygglatho has the appearance of a woman in early twenties. She has red hair and green eyes. In Suka Suka, Nygglatho originally had long red hair which was kept loose and wore a green maid outfit with a white apron. After Chtholly passes away, she practiced a tradition of trolls by cut her long hair short and spread the strands to the land below, (not finished) In Suka Moka, Nygglatho has regrown her hair, but she keeps it in a long ponytail. She also wears more prim and proper clothes compared to her original maid outfit. Personality Nygglatho is a ditzy yet fun-loving and cheerful young woman. Due to her instincts as a troll, Nygglatho loves meat and devouring other creatures, much to Willem's displeasure. She is very maternal and caring to all young Leprechauns at the warehouse, yet she’s also rather strict and is not afraid to scold the little ones if she thinks that they are getting out of line, often threatening to eat them if they don't behave. However, Nygglatho also conceals a dark side of herself. She would often use her happy smile as a mask to conceal her inner sadness over the girls' fates as weapons and is deeply saddened whenever one of them dies. She often cries on her own and hunting bears in the woods is a way that she vents her frustration, especially when she knows that one of the Leprechauns is going to die. Nygglatho herself states that she "is tired of crying alone ''Suka Suka Anime - Episode 6."'' Despite this, Nygglatho also has a very mature side. She is quite knowledgeable about relationships and she likes taking care of others as it is one of her natural 'Troll instincts’. Nygglatho will also regularly prioritize the feelings of others over her own. She is fully aware of Willem's and Chtholly's feelings for each other, but will prioritize Chtholly's feelings over her own romantic feelings for Willem, because she considers Chtholly's happiness to be more important. Weapons Nygglatho is very skilled with weapons, however, she mainly uses the natural strength in her hands as her main weapons. Abilities Enhanced Strength Being a Troll, Nygglatho possesses super-strength from birth. She can easily lift heavy objects up to a few tons and is able to defeat very strong creatures e.g. bears or races easily. Medical Training Being the Fairy Warehouse Caretaker and a member of the Orlandry Merchant Guild, Nygglatho does have basic medical training. She can patch up basic wounds and perform medical tests, however she still has to go into town to pick up medication. Hand to Hand Combat Skills As a member of the Orlandry Merchant Guild, Nygglatho is naturally trained in hand to hand combat. She easily use her natural physical abilities to take down high level opponents. Trivia *Her name is likely a reference to the character Nyarlathotep from the Cthulu mythos. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trolls Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Orlandry Merchants Guild